Brooms with handles that screw directly into the broom block have been used for many years. Typically these brooms utilize a broom block having a threaded opening for receiving a threaded end of the broom handle. The threaded end screws directly into the threaded opening for connecting the handle to the broom block. These brooms have proved problematic in that, as an operator sweeps, the handle may rotate and inadvertently unscrew from the block.